In recent years there has been growing interest in both the physiology and the clinical aspects of cardiac receptors. Much important work has been done in laboratories in the United States, the United Kingdom, and many other countries including Canada, Japan, India and several European Countries. The aim of the proposed Symposium is to bring together as many as possible of the workers engaged in research in this field. As far as we are aware, such a meeting has not previously been held. It is intended to summarize the existing knowledge about cardiac receptors - their location, effective stimuli, reflex responses and some of the clinical implications. A particular advantage of this type of meeting is that it enables profitable future lines of investigation to be identified. The Symposium will continue for 3 days, each of 6 one-hour sessions. Each session would consist of a lecture for 35 minutes followed by 20 minutes of discussion. We also intend to arrange some special invited lectures and a series of volunteer papers.